Touch my hand
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS In a see of people, there was only her. He never knew what that song was about, and suddenly now he does. Joe/Macy Three-Shot


"Joe! 5 minutes!" I heard my older brother shouted from the other side of the door.

"'Kay" I mumbled. He probably hadn't heard me. I didn't care. I was in a very bad mood, and I wasn't feeling like going up on the stage and pretend I was happy.

And I was, indeed. Every time I was on the stage, I was happy because of the screaming fans and because I was there, living my dream, where very few people could be. And I enjoyed that a lot. But that night... I didn't want to.

I was upset because of Stella. She had kissed me while we were watching a movie (yeah, _she_ kissed me, I didn't expect it). And then that morning she told me that it was a mistake and that she was dating a guy now. Cool, isn't it?

So I felt used and a bit betrayed. Not that I liked Stella or anything, it was just that she was a very important person to me. We were best friends since kindergarten and, well... You know. I didn't want her to get hurt. And she was kinda leaving me for that dude. It was perfectly understandable that I was upset, right? Plus, she had kissed me. What the heck was that for?

I sighed and decided to go out. I obviously couldn't hide in my dressing room forever. I saw Nick and Kevin putting on their guitars.

"Tonight we are gonna sing Touch My Hand" Nick announced to me.

"The David Archuleta's one?" I asked. He nodded. Great. I'd rather much sing some other cover, like "Sick Little Games", by All Time Low. I just didn't find the meaning on that song. I sighed again "Ok, let's do it".

And as we ran on the stage, I felt my worries going away.

"Ok, people, now we are going to sing a very special song from a friend of ours" they were screaming "It's called Touch My Hand. You ready?" they screamed even louder in response. I smirked and started singing.

_Saw you from the distance,__  
__Saw you from the stage,__  
__Something 'bout the look in your eyes,__  
__Something 'bout your beautiful face..._

Usually, when I sing songs like that, I try to watch into the eyes of every girl so they all feel special. But that time was different. That time, I saw I girl I couldn't take my eyes off. She was very beautiful, and was wearing a white tank-top. She was screaming like all the other girls, but she was...special.

_In a sea of people__  
__There was only you__  
__I never knew what this song was about__  
__But suddenly now I do..._

I couldn't believe what a cheesy thing was happening: I was really singing what I was feeling. It was unbelievable.  
_  
__Trying to reach out to you,__  
__Touch my hand__  
__Reach out as far as you can__  
__Only me, only you, and the band__  
__Trying to reach out to you,_  
_Touch my hand..._

I started walking to her area, so I could get closer to her. I extended my hand absentmindedly. I hoped she could touch my hand. Instead, I could feel many other hands holding mine. But they were not her... It was normal, though. She wasn't on first row, so it was very difficult._  
_  
_Can't let the music stop__  
__Can't let this feeling end__  
__Cause if I do it'll all be over__  
__I'll never see you again..._

I kinda hated me right then, but the lyrics couldn't be more appropriate for that moment. I just wished that song would never end, so I could see her. I was hypnotized; she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And when the concert ends, she would go away. And I would probably forget her face.

_Can't let the music stop__  
__Until I touch your hand__  
__Cause if I do it'll all be over__  
__I'll never get the chance again (x3)_

Was she a super-fan? A crazy-fan? Did she go to all of my concerts? Was it her first time? Would she come again? Would I ever recognize her if she came to another concert?_  
_

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights,__  
__A wonder wall of stars,__  
__But the one that's shining out so bright,__  
__Is the one right where you are...__  
_

The spotlights turned even brighter and it was like my payers were heard: the main spotlight, the bigger one, the clearer one was right on where she was.

I focused on her so much that I didn't even hear myself singing. Then the apocalypses came: the song stopped and the concert ended. I couldn't feel more down.

On the backstage, my brothers were happy because of the concert. They were right, it had been one of the best concerts on the tour. But her... I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful, so perfect... What was I thinking? I didn't even know her. I didn't know her name. I didn't know who she was. I was being a complete idiot.

But the truth is that I haven't forgotten her yet.

**~2 YEARS LATER~**

Finally, we're able to start a normal school year. No tours, no world trips, no concerts (well, just on the weekends). I'll finally be a normal guy (kinda).

Don't take me wrong. It's not like I like school, or homework, or exams, or teachers. I like people. You know, being a star and going everywhere, waking up on a new town every day is really cool, but I missed being a regular 17-year-old. So we bought an old firehouse (cool, I know) and today will be our first day in the Horace Mantis Academy.

Stella had gone to this school for, I don't know, four or five years. So she will be our guide. Oh, and before you ask, I am completely over Stella. Not like I had feelings for her before, it's just that I've accepted that she can date whoever she wants (even though she _always_ chooses the worst and most idiot guys on Earth and I always end up listening to her complains during 3-hours phone calls).

And no, I haven't forgotten that girl on that concert. Yeah, I know, weird. But I'm not obsessed with her. I just still think about her. And yes, I've had some girlfriends. But I'm single at the moment.

So, my brothers and I are on the atrium waiting for Stella. What we didn't expect was that she wasn't coming alone.

"Hey guys! This is my best friend Macy Misa" she said as she introduced a little brunette that smiled sweetly by her side. Wait... Brunette. Those eyes. That hair. I could recognize her anywhere.

They started talking about something like she loved or music or something like that. But I wasn't listening to their words. I was just focusing at Macy. She was the girl. The girl I looked for. The girl I sang a song to. The girl I couldn't forget in two years.

Macy Misa was _that_ girl. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy.

**~To be continued...~**

**Ok, this is like the WORST and strangest thing I've ever written. I know it's awful, but I just wanted to end writing it. I don't like leaving things half done. And I just LOVE Jacy, it's the best couple ever (to me lol). And I really wanted to use these songs. **

**So, this will be a three-shot/song-fic. I'll just tell you that the next song will be "Superstar" by Taylor Swift. And it'll be Macy's POV. **

**And well...Not much left so say. Any review? I'll really appreciate it. Otherwise, I don't think I'll continue this.**

**Thanks for reading!! Cheers xxx **

**P.D. I'm Spanish and at this very moment I don't have internet. So I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes.  
(Yeah, I haven't had internet in the WHOLE weekend and I'm freaking out. I need to tweet my life. I'm a Twitter addict)**


End file.
